The Barbara Davis Center EPICS C cytofluorograph will be used for all the cytofluorographic analyses proposed within the program project. It is currently used for one- and two-color immunofluorescence analyses, two-channel sorting based on cell size and immunofluorescence, and DNA-labelling cell cycle analyses. Data processing (statistical analyses as well as graphic display) is currently being performed on the standard EPICS C computer with standard software.